1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to method and apparatus for removing contaminants from a cooling system in a marine motor and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for mixing and conveying a colored cleaning solution for removing dirt, oil, and potentially corrosive contaminants in a marine motor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Marine motors are commonly used in salt or brackish water. The cooling system of marine motors can be contaminated with salt, dirt, oil, etc. from the water. Henceforth, the cooling system must be repeatedly cleaned. Dirt, sand, silt, and oil can build up and clog the cooling system of marine motors. In addition, salts and acids can corrode the cooling system of marine motors. As a result, flushing of the cooling system should be part of the regular maintenance of a motor and can extend the useful its life.
Several devices have been suggested to convey a flushing liquid to a marine motor from a source. U.S. Pat. No. 3,002,488 discloses a flushing device having a tubular conduit for receiving fluid from a garden hose and for providing fluid to a motor. The flushing device does not include a mixing chamber, which can be used to mix compounds with water to form specially designed flushing fluids.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,482,483 discloses a portable reservoir for flushing a motor. The reservoir has a tubular member connected to its outlet end for attachment to a garden hose through a shut-off valve. The reservoir uses gravity to supply flushing fluid to the motor.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,919,800 discloses a flushing system for a liquid-cooled, internal combustion marine engine for flushing the engine. The flushing system includes a novel coolant strainer. The flushing system conveys flushing solution through the strainer and through a hose to the cooling system.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,725,403 discloses a method for flushing a motor using an open trough for receiving and transferring flushing fluid. The open trough accommodates a marine motor propeller. The use of organic detergent as a component of a flushing solution is disclosed, but the addition of a coloring agent or dye to indicate the completion of the flushing process is not suggested.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,775,964 discloses a dual-tube fluid mixing conduit for conveying fluid from a source to an outlet. The conduit includes a delivery tube connected in parallel with a mixing tube. The mixing tube is in fluid communication with the delivery tube and can mix components of a solution before conveying the solution to the outlet.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,121,948 discloses an apparatus for flushing the cooling system of a boat motor. The apparatus includes a specially designed pad and tubular connector for conveying flushing fluid. One end of the tubular connector connects to the pad. The second end of the tubular connector is V-shaped and has two legs. A first leg connects to a flushing fluid source to form a flow path from a fluid source to the cooling system. A second leg releasably connects to a container. The tubular connector has an actuator-aperture-valve system to allow fluid communication between the container and the flow path of the connector.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,823,836 patent discloses a similar connector to the connector disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,121,948. The connector has a first end for connecting to a marine motor and a V-shaped second end. The V-shaped second end includes a leg for receiving fluid from a fluid source and a leg releasably attached to a container. The container is a disposable bottle, which contains lubricating fluid. The system allows the simultaneous lubrication and flushing of the cooling system of a marine motor.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,746,629 patent discloses a device for flushing a cooling system. The device includes a reservoir and a T-shaped member. The T-shaped member connects to the reservoir, a inlet for receiving water, and a outlet for conveying flushing solution. The T-shaped member also includes a valve that can be closed to prevent flow from the inlet to the outlet. The valve allows the reservoir to fill with water for mixing to form the flushing solution. The flushing solution can include baking soda or other commercially available fluids designed to prevent corrosion.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,011,615 discloses a collar that attaches to an outboard motor. The collar holds a biocide-containing tablet in a cavity. The cavity is positioned close to cooling water inlets, which are part of an outboard motor cooling system. The biocide flows from the cavity into the inlets.
Several detergents that include baking soda and washing soda have been suggested. U.S. Pat. No. 4,362,639, U.S. Pat. No. 6,001,789, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,635,829 disclose commercial detergent compositions. Milton J. Rosen, Surfactants and Interfacial Phenomena, second edition, John Wiley and Sons, 1989, p. 375-376, also discloses commercial detergent compositions. The compositions include surfactants, builders, and dyestuffs. Builders include baking soda, washing soda, and other carbonates.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,129,423 discloses a composition for removing the discoloration of hard surfaces. The composition includes 1-20% detergent (surfactant), fillers, and coloring agents. The list of possible fillers includes sodium bicarbonate.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,358,655 and 5,691,293 disclose the inclusion of detergents in tablets. The tablets are used in dishwashing machines.
While there are many known commercial detergent compositions, most known commercial detergents are produced for general use or for specific applications that do not include flushing solutions for marine motors. In addition, the known flushing solutions for marine motors do not include dyestuffs or other color indicators that indicate when a flushing operation is complete. Therefore, there is a need for a compound that forms colored water, which can be passed through a marine motor cooling system and can flow through the cooling system until the water becomes clear.